


Til Death Do Us Part

by Sonomia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Mini, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomia/pseuds/Sonomia
Summary: Short one shot inspired by FB group "The Dark Lord's Poison" mini story challenge.Prompt: "I Can See You Dying Inside"





	Til Death Do Us Part

"Tom, stop. You're not going to make it. Don't stand up. Just listen to me. Close your eyes. This is it - the end. I can see you dying inside and your blood is covering the floor. Don't fight it. Just relax and let life leave your body. I'm sorry I had to do this to you."   
Tom opened up his eyes to stare into his murders face, the person he never thought would betray him. She had been with him since the beginning and even helped him take down Harry Potter.   
"Ginny," he rasped.  
She dug the knife in deeper.


End file.
